Valentinstag
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Eine Reihe Kurzgeschichten zum Thema Liebe, Freundschaft, Familie.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles JK Rowling und nicht mir. Ich borge mir alles für diese Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister, die das alles für mich betat.

VALENTINSTAG

Teil 1

Katie Bell und Fred Weasley saßen zusammen in der Eisdiele in der Winkelgasse und unterhielten sich.

Katie musste vor ihrer Hochzeit mit sich und ihrer Vergangenheit ins Reine kommen und Fred war ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, sogar ein sehr wichtiger, schließlich waren sie einmal verlobt gewesen und waren nur einen Atemzug davon entfernt gewesen zu heiraten. Im letzten Moment hatte Katie begriffen, dass Fred ihr zwar sehr viel bedeutete, sie sich aber nicht vorstellen konnte mit ihm zusammen alt zu werden.

Ihrem Verlobten hatte sie erzählt, dass sie ein wichtiges Treffen hätte, etwas berufliches. Katie arbeitete im Ministerium. Genau wie er.  
Aber da war es nicht gewesen, wo sie ihn hatte kennengelernt. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Manchmal.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er Verdacht schöpfte, außerdem, eifersüchtig brauchte er nicht sein, mit Fred verband sie nur noch eine gute und tiefe Freundschaft. Wie früher.

„Ok, warum hast du mich hier hergeschleift?" fragte Fred.  
„Weil ich mit dir reden muss"  
„Dann hättest du mich auch im Laden besuchen können oder ihr hättet mich zu euch einladen können. Warum gerade in unser Stammcafé? Hast du eine sadistische Ader und willst mich daran erinnern, was ich vor einem Jahr verloren habe?" fragte er, leicht verärgert.  
„Nein, ich will dir endlich alles erklären" erwiderte Katie.  
„Katie für das was letztes Jahr passiert ist brauche ich keine Erklärung. Ich war einfach der falsche Mann. So einfach ist das"  
„Ich habe dir damit wehgetan" erwiderte Katie.  
„Schmerzen vergehen"  
„Aber was ich dir angetan habe -", begann sie.  
„Man kann sich nicht aussuchen wen man liebt." „Ich weiß." „Zum Glück hast du rechtzeitig gemerkt, dass ich der falsche Weasley für dich bin."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Lange sah sie ihn an.

Das war der Mann mit dem sie noch vor einem Jahr hatte alt werden wollen.

„Trotzdem, Fred wir müssen in unserem alten Leben aufräumen bevor wir mit unserem neuen Leben anfangen können" erklärte Katie.  
„Wer hat das gesagt?" „Gerald Bell." „Ein weiser Mann, dein Vater"  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, ja. Alle sprechen in den höchsten Tönen von ihm, ein Starrkopf wie er im Buche steht aber der gerechteste und fairste Mann in ganz Irland ist er gewesen" erwiderte Katie.  
„Also den Starrkopf hast du von ihm geerbt" meinte Fred lachend.  
„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem. Ich weiß auch so was ich will"  
„Das hast du am Tag unserer Hochzeit bewiesen als du mich vor dem -" Fred brach ab und sah zu Boden.

Katie merkte sofort, dass die Erinnerung an damals ihm immer noch wehtat. Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Fred, wir hatten uns zu etwas verleiten lassen was unsere Familien bestimmt hatten. Es war erwartet worden ,dass wir heiraten. Es ging damals nicht mehr um Gefühle. Es wäre keine Hochzeit aus Liebe geworden und zum Glück ist es so zu Ende gegangen. Fred, du bist ein ganz besonderer Mensch für mich und du wirst immer deinen eigenen Platz in meinem Herzen haben." sagte Katie ihm und um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen drückte sie sanft seine Hand.  
„Ich will nur, dass du glücklich wirst" erklärte er ihr.  
„Das bin ich."

Lange sahen sie einander schweigend an.

Dann stand Fred seufzend auf.

„Grüß meinen Bruder von mir.", meinte er.  
„Das werde ich."

Wortlos appartierte Fred.

Katie blieb noch eine Weile am Tisch sitzen und dachte über alles nach.

Fred und sie – sie waren einmal so etwas wie das Schultraumpaar gewesen. Sie passten zusammen. Beide liebten Quidditch, flogen gerne, spielten anderen Streiche.

Alles schien perfekt.

Bis am Abend vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Fred sie einen Kuss bekam. Von seinem Bruder.  
Von Percy.

Sie hatte danach nicht gewusst was sie fühlen oder denken sollte.

Dieser Kuss war ihr die ganze Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und dann, während der Hochzeit, sie erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, sie hatte sich umgedreht.  
Fred angesehen und gesagt, dass sie ihn wie einen Bruder lieben würde.

Wochenlang hatte Katie sich zu Hause vergraben. Sie hatte sich geschämt, dass sie alle so vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte und den Mann, den sie angeblich geliebt hatte, so verletzt hatte.

Sie fragte sich manchmal, ob sie ihr neues Glück überhaupt verdiente.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte eine ihr wohlvertraute Stimme und zwei Arme legten sich von hinten um sie.  
„Hallo Percy."

Percy beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er sie losließ und sich neben sie setzte.

„Du hast dich mit Fred getroffen."

Es war keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung. Woher er es wusste, dass konnte Katie nur erahnen.

„Ich musste ihm alles erklären. Ich wollte nicht, dass er es mir immer noch übel nimmt, dass ich mich damals für dich entschieden habe. Ich habe damals Fred das Herz gebrochen." „Er hat dir verziehen." „Ich wollte es nur noch einmal von ihm hören."

Percy griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich liebe dich Katie." „Und ich dich Percy Weasley." 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Es gehört alles JK Rowling und nicht mir. Ich borge mir alles für diese Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

Lieben Dank an Soulsister, die das alles für mich betat.

VALENTINSTAG

Teil 2

„Psst, Mommy schläft.", vernahm Hermine die Stimme ihrer Tochter.

Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett und wartete ab was passierte.

Sie war vor zehn Minuten wach geworden und hatte als erstes festgestellt, dass sie allein im Bett lag.

Dann hatte sie die Stimme ihres Mannes auf dem Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer vernommen, wie er ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Katheryngesagt hatte, dass er eine Überraschung für ihre Mommy geplant hatte.

Naja, sie hatte seine Stimme nicht direkt gehört, aber Katheryn's als sie es freudig wiederholte.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hörte sie wie sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete.

Hermine vernahm den Geruch von frischen Croissants und Kaffee.

Hörte die Schritte ihrer Familie, die das Zimmer betrat.

Langsam, so als wäre sie gerade aufgewacht, öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihren Mann, noch im Pyjama, mit einem Frühstückstablett in der Hand und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder Katheryn und Nicholas neben ihm.

„Mommy ist wach!"

Kaum hatte Katheryn diese Worte ausgesprochen, waren die beiden Kinder schon mit einem Satz auf ihrem Bett gelandet.

Das was ihr Mann hätte sagen wollen, war zu spät gewesen. Sie vermutete, dass er sie davor warnen wollte, auf das Bett zu springen, jetzt wo sie doch bald ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würden und sie ganz vorsichtig mit ihrer Mommy sein sollten.

Mit seinem berühmten verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen kam er auf das Bett zu und stellte das Tablett ab.

„Happy Birthday, Mia."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft.

„Happy Birthday Mommy."

Hermine sah sich ihre Familie an, wie sie da so waren, mit ihren zerzausten Haaren, im Pyjama- es war perfekt. Es war ihre Familie.

Das Leben hatte es am Ende doch noch gut mit ihr gemeint.

Sie hatte es dem Schicksal zu verdanken, dass sie heute so glücklich war.

Vielleicht aber auch Draco Malfoy, der damals den tödlichen Fluch abbekam, der für ihren Mann bestimmt war. Draco hatte sich im letzten Moment vor ihn geworfen und war für ihn gestorben. Nur so hatten sie heute die Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft gehabt.

Ihr Mann hatte dann Voldemort, der heute nur noch ein Name war, besiegt. Die Zauberwelt war frei von diesem Bösen.

„Woran denkst du?" „An damals." „Es ist zum Glück vorbei.", erwiderte Harry, der genau wusste woran Hermine dachte.  
„Ich weiß Harry."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Es war alles in Ordnung im Hause Potter. Spätestens als die Kinder sich wieder anfingen zu kabbeln, war die Normalität wieder da. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir nix, JKRowling alles. Ich glaub jedem ist klar, dass alles was auch nur im entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat JK Rowling gehört. Ich borge mir alles für diese Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit.

Lieben Dank an meinen Betareader.

Endorphinchen hat sich mal vor langer Zeit eine Fanfic mit Draco/Hermine gewünscht, also tada, für dich.

**----- Teil 3 -----**

In seinem besten Festumhang stand Draco Malfoy abseits in der großen Halle.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht hierher kommen wollen, aber Pansy hatte ihn regelrecht genötigt, mit ihr zum Silvesterball zu gehen. Für sie war es etwas besonderes und das wollte sie nicht verpassen. Momentan stand sie, umringt von jungen Männern, irgendwo im Raum. Draco wusste nicht, wo, und ihm war es auch ehrlich gesagt egal. Er wäre lieber zu Hause geblieben und hätte es sich mit einem guten Buch vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht. Silvester. Da machten die Leute alle möglichen guten Vorsätze, nur um sie sowieso zwei Tage später wieder zu brechen.

Draco hatte eigentlich auch gar keine Lust gehabt, an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Hogwarts. Das war eine ganz andere Welt damals gewesen. Er hatte hier nirgendwo richtig reingepasst. Er, der Sohn eines berüchtigten Todessers. Der reinblütige Prinz, wie ihn einige hinter seinem Rücken genannt hatten.

Er war vor fünf Jahren das letzte Mal hier gewesen, bei seinem Schulabschluss.

Draco stand nun alleine am Fenster der großen Halle, ein Glas Kürbispunsch in der Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster in den Garten.

Hermine Granger hingegen saß am anderen Ende des Raumes an einem Tisch und sah bezaubernd aus in ihrem smaragdgrünen Abendkleid.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und beobachtete die Anwesenden. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, warum sie eigentlich hergekommen war? Als ihr Blick durch den Raum ging, blieb sie plötzlich hängen; dort am anderen Ende des Raumes stand Draco.

Ja, es war wirklich Draco. Nach all den Jahren sah sie ihn wieder.

Sie wollte einfach nur Hi sagen, ein paar Worte Konversation machen, vielleicht mit ihm tanzen und dann wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden, wie vor Jahren schon einmal.

Hermine stand auf und durchquerte den Raum, um vor Draco stehen zu bleiben.

„Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Draco drehte sich abrupt um als er ihre Stimme hörte. Unter Tausenden würde er diese wieder erkennen.

„Merlin! Hermine, du bist es wirklich. Ich glaubte für einen Moment mein Gehör spielt mir einen Streich." sagte er und sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

„Ja, ich bin es."

„Was machst du hier in Hogwarts?" fragte er.

„Dich zum Tanzen auffordern."

Draco lachte. Hermine liebte dieses Geräusch, sein Lachen war so ehrlich. Er lachte sie nicht aus, er lachte sie an.

„Ist es nicht die Aufgabe eines Gentleman, eine Lady zu fragen?" wollte Draco mit einem schelmischen Grinsen wissen.

„Dann frag mich."

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Hermine reichte ihm lächelnd ihre Hand, gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tanzfläche. Langsam begannen sie sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen und verschmolzen mit der Musik, wenn auch nur für die Dauer des Liedes.

„Draco?", flüsterte Hermine, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter.

„Ja?"

„Warum?"

„Was warum?" Draco war von der Frage überrascht.

„Alles. Warum ist es so schwer? Warum tut es so weh? Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet? Warum haben wir uns nie gesehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie tanzten schweigend weiter, genossen die Nähe des anderen, bis das Lied zu Ende war. So wie damals auf dem Abschlussball, als sie einander so nahe gewesen waren. Eigentlich wollte Hermine sich nicht von ihm lösen, das Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu sein, noch etwas länger genießen, aber es ging nicht.

„Ich möchte etwas spazieren gehen. Ich brauche frische Luft" erklärte sie dann.

„Dann lass uns gehen."

Hermine fasste Draco an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich fort.

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie nach draußen, über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Über ihnen leuchteten die Sterne, eine romantische Atmosphäre und doch wurde Hermine das Herz schwer. Sollte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen? Ja, denn wenn sie ihr Herz erleichtern wollte, wenn sie irgendwann bereit sein wollte, einen anderen Mann als Draco zu lieben, dann musste sie es tun.

Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie ihr Herz von ihren unausgesprochenen Gefühlen befreien wollte.

„Draco, weißt du noch damals, beim Abschlussball.", begann sie.

Draco erinnerte sich an die wohl wunderbarsten Minuten seines Lebens, als er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte.

Er nickte.

„Damals habe ich etwas verloren. Mein Herz. . . Ich weiß, es klingt kitschig, aber als wir zusammen getanzt haben, damals, es war als würde eine Invasion von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch Quidditch spielen. . . . Ich war doch mit Ron verlobt, damals durfte ich doch nicht fühlen, jedenfalls nicht das, nicht für dich. . . . Und heute", Hermine brach ab.

„Heute gibt es keinen Ron, keine Pansy, nur uns."

Von drinnen drang der Countdown bis Mitternacht hinaus.

" . . . 10 , 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Draco schob alle Gedanken und Zweifel beiseite. Hermine sah ihm tief in die Augen, sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. In ihm spiegelte sich Begierde. Begierde nach ihr und die Sehnsucht nach mehr.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schließlich beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen, und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. So näherte sie sich ihm wieder und nun war sie es, die ihn küsste. Es war wunderschön, seine zarten Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, ein wunderschönes Kribbeln erfüllte ihren Körper. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so voller Leidenschaft geküsst und der Wunsch nach mehr wurde immer größer. Draco vergaß die guten Vorsätze.

Als sie sich atemlos trennten hielt er sie immer noch in seinen Armen.

„Happy New Year Hermine."

„Happy New Year."


End file.
